


Nodding Off

by Chroniclerofthelosttales



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Au -kinda, Fluff, I feel like tagging, I know you do too, I wan't to touch his hair, Just pretend there was no heart stealing or yellow ribbon, post 4x08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 02:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2635385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chroniclerofthelosttales/pseuds/Chroniclerofthelosttales
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killian falls asleep in the back seat of the car on their way to Granny's</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nodding Off

**Author's Note:**

  * For [all you beautiful people out there!](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=all+you+beautiful+people+out+there%21).



> -They should probably be using Snow's car because it's bigger. Just saying.  
> -Sorry I haven't finished my other fics. I've been busy. Yah know- college life -_- (I'm so tired!} but I'll get back to it soon....very soon {you hear maniacal laughter in the background.)  
> -Darn you! (meaning the casting of Cruella De Vil.) Now I'll have to work even faster to finish that fic before that airs, whenever it does. Cuz yes, I gotta a fic with that evil puppy snatcher. Only she's a lot scarier....Coming soon...(you had to read that in the "Trailer" narrator voice.)  
> -Someone should buy me a model ship for Christmas because I swear I've wanted one for ten years and I still haven't gotten it.

It was morning, bright and early with few clouds dotting the sky. The Charming's decided they were too exhausted to make breakfast after the hectic events of last night, made even better when they were forced to stay awake due to a fussy baby.

            "Emma." Mary-Margret whispered just as they came to a stop in front of Granny's. "Emma." She whispered again, catching her attention and motioning to the pirate at her right with a tilt of her head. Emma glanced back just as she stepped out and smiled, her eyes gleaming with mirth. Killian was gently snoring in the back seat.

            "It's been a long couple of days." Snow whispered in explanation as she removed Neal from his car seat. "I don't think he's slept at all."

            Emma nodded in acknowledgement, a small smile turning the corners of her mouth as she quietly shut her door and opened Killian's. He didn't wake, and with gentle fingers Emma, unconsciously brushed back his hair and let her hand trail along the side of his face as she drew it back.

            "I'll just meet you inside." Snow said quickly, feeling as if she were intruding on a moment and made to follow her husband and grandson who had already entered the diner. Emma hardly acknowledged, but Snow didn't mind, knowing that her daughter was too caught up in her own world at the moment. She glanced back halfway up the steps to see Emma still looking down fondly, maybe even _lovingly_ at her pirate, playing with the buttons on his jacket.

            "Hey." Emma whispered, slightly nudging his shoulder. "Killian, wake up." He grumbled, shifting towards her but still asleep. Emma laughed lightly. "Killian." She whispered again, leaning closer and trailing her thumb back and forth across his cheek as she cupped his face.

            He stirred slightly, opening his eyes a crack. "Swan?" he asked, still in the fog of sleep, blinking and darting his eyes around until he remembered why they had come here. "You know, Swan," he murmured, closing his eyes again even as he tugged her closer, "when I imagined waking up next to you I expected there to be a bed and less clothes." He opened one eye to gauge her reaction. Emma rolled her eyes, but couldn't hide her bright smile. He loved that smile.

            "Come on, sleepy head." She intertwined their fingers, brushing aside his comment. "If we don't get in there soon, Henry is gonna eat all the pancakes."

            Killian groaned, pulling her into his lap and resting his head against hers. "Five more minuets." he grinned into her hair, feeling her laugh against him. She released his hand to reach up and run her fingers through his hair, down his face, and tapped his nose.

            "Not on my watch, pal."

            "Fine." He kissed her temple and reluctantly let her up, unbuckling his seat belt and following suit. "I can't promise that I'll stay awake though."

            "As long as I get my coco, I'm not complaining." She laughed as the walked in hand in hand.

            They joined her parents and ordered their breakfast, Emma blushing as Killian pulled her against his chest and leaned his cheek atop her head, to tired to care that her parents and Henry were watching. A few moments later, she heard him snore.

 

           Henry ate his pancakes.

**Author's Note:**

> -Can I just say that Killian Jones's love is so freaking beautiful and strong that he can still love Emma with that much passion and fervor without his heart!?  
> -and I'm pretty sure the state of his bright heart proves that the hand was cursed and it wasn't him.  
> -Anyone else think the ship in the pop-up book the Knave looked through seemed an awful lot like the Jolly Roger? (I miss that ship! It makes me sad.)  
> -I have a whole lot more and descriptive words about this episode but I'm tired and I forgot them at the moment, and I too am nodding off (here I forget my point)....but I will finish them later in this note section if anyone wants me too!  
> Just saying. I love all you beautiful people!  
> -I think I must be very sleep deprived cuz I keep rambling. Oh well.  
> 


End file.
